The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for improving the identification of target audience for content delivery in social networks by quantifying semantic relations and crowdsourcing.
A social networking service is a platform to build social networks or social relations among people who share interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections. A social network service consists of a representation of each user (often a profile), his or her social links, and a variety of additional services. Social networking sites allow individuals to create a public profile, to create a list of users with whom to share connections, and view and cross the connections within the system.
Most social network services are web-based and provide means for users to interact over the Internet, such as e-mail and instant messaging. Social network sites are varied and they incorporate new information and communication tools such as mobile connectivity, photo/video/sharing and blogging. Online community services are sometimes considered a social network service, though in a broader sense, social network service usually means an individual-centered service whereas online community services are group-centered. Social networking sites allow users to share ideas, pictures, posts, activities, events, interests with people in their network.
A semantic network, or frame network, is a network that represents semantic relations between concepts. This is often used as a form of knowledge representation. It is a directed or undirected graph consisting of vertices, which represent concepts, and edges, which represent relations between concepts.
The Resource Description Framework (RDF) is a family of World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) specifications originally designed as a metadata model. RDF has come to be used as a general method for conceptual description or modeling of information that is implemented in web resources, using a variety of syntax notations and data serialization formats. It is also used in knowledge management applications.
The RDF data model is similar to classical conceptual modeling approaches such as entity-relationship or class diagrams, as it is based upon the idea of making statements about resources in the form of subject-predicate-object expressions. These expressions are known as triples in RDF terminology. The subject denotes the resource, and the predicate denotes traits or aspects of the resource and expresses a relationship between the subject and the object. For example, one way to represent the notion “The sky has the color blue” in RDF is as the triple: a subject denoting “the sky,” a predicate denoting “has,” and an object denoting “the color blue.” A collection of RDF statements intrinsically represents a labeled, directed multi-graph, referred to as an RDF graph.